Those Hecate Girls
by NyssaFire
Summary: A drabble/ One-shot collection focusing on the daughters of Hecate and their escapades. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**One: Lou Ellen Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Lou Ellen Black. Not Lou, not Ellen, not Louie, not Elle. Nothing besides Lou Ellen or she'll turn you into a cockroach so fast, your miniscule brain will spin. Her violet eyes will flash and you'll expect death. But she'll just smirk and with a wave of her hand you'll be up against the closest wall with her hand around your neck. She doesn't look like much, she's barley five feet tall, but you'll know never to mess with her again.

She'll run a pitch black finger nail down your check, grinning as it leaves a mark. And she'll lean in real close to whisper "It's Lou Ellen, hun. And that's your last warning." With another wave of her hand you'll be down on the ground with a hand print on your neck and nail marks on your face. She will disappear in a cloud of purple mist, leaving behind the smell of incense and the feeling of fear.

But that's just those Hecate girls for you.

**Next up: Aza Clearwater**

**(Let me know what you thought of Lou Ellen, even if there wasn't that much to go by. After the first couple chapters introducing all the "Hecate Girls" you guys can submit requests and I'll make the chapters longer. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Aza Clearwater**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: This chapter is quite bad, sorry!**

Short and curvy build. Violet eyes and auburn hair. Fights with twin daggers and magic. Those are just some words to describe Aza Clearwater. If you knew her on a more personal level besides just knowing her as just another daughter of Hecate, you might describe her as sassy and sarcastic. Stubborn and blunt. Brave and ambitious. However, if you were Clarisse La Rue, you might just say Demon and witch. Freak and bitch. Just a stupid glitch.

Also if you were Clarisse La Rue, you might just wake up in a bed of frogs on those days when you were talking about her.

But that's just those Hecate girls for you.

**Next up: Cassiopeia Astra **

**(I've always imagined Clarisse as resenting children of minor gods and goddesses that that were on the Titan's side during the War, because as we know Clarisse is fiercely loyal to Olympus and Camp Half-Blood and I believe she would hate children of minor gods and goddesses on sight because of that and the fact that Silena died because of this War. Sorry, I don't know how to explain it a better way, but does that make sense? Why Clarisse hates Aza even more than usual? Well that's up to you!) **

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest, I just lacked all inspiration for this chapter. So I hope it's okay…I already have some solid ideas for the next Hecate Girl so that chapter should come relatively quick****. Again, thanks for reading!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Cassiopeia Astra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Aza Clearwater and Cassiopeia Astra**

Cassiopeia. A constellation. Astra. Means star. When she came to Camp, everone expected her to be a daughter of Astraea the Star Goddess. She had the names and the looks. Hair so dark it was almost midnight blue. Blue eyes that seemed to shine like stars. Not to mention that she had the uncanny ability to name every constellation and star and the "myth" behind them.

But then she got mad. Everybody would say to her "Don't worry, I bet Astraea will claim you soon." Or "I'm certain you're a daughter of Astraea" She was sick of it.

With a stomp of her foot and a blast of midnight colored light, everyone within twelve feet of her had warts and boils covering them. Some might say that was a bit of an overreaction.

But that's just those Hecate girls for you.

**Next up: Jadia Maylor**

**(I hope this chapter was okay! I had this in my mind since I was in the middle of writing the first chapter, but I wanted to get Aza out of the way as bad as that sounds. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Jadia Maylor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Aza Clearwater, Cassiopeia Astra, and Jadia Maylor**

They always talk about her. "I heard she killed her father", "No it was her brother", "Oh stop, the girl didn't do it on purpose. She can't control her powers remember." What they don't know is that she can hear the whispers. It goes into her ears and through her spirally hair, down her dark shoulders, twisting down her scarred arms, and into her calloused hands. She forms and manipulates the words. A hard trick but she does it.

The malicious rumors turn to malicious balls of fuchsia fire. You would think people would learn not to talk about her. After all, her magic hurts.

But that's just those Hecate girls for you.

**Next up: You decide. At the end of the first chapter I mentioned you can submit requests. Meaning give me a prompt or whatever and I'll write a one-shot rather than the drabbles that I've been doing to introduce the girls. For example you can review (Or PM me) and say 'Lou Ellen practicing magic' and I'll write a one-shot based off of that. It can be focused on any or all of the girls. Or don't specify and I'll choose. Make sense? Have fun!**

**(I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in like two months. I am an awful human being. I could blame it on going back to school and being busy but that would be a lousy excuse. The truth is I'm just lazy. Hopefully I'll update sooner now that people will be giving me prompts. So if you want me to update sooner send in your requests!)**

**(I have chose face claims for each of the girls if you want to know what they look like:**

**Lou Ellen-Jemima West (Obviously with violet eyes and black hair)**

**Aza-Demi Lovato (Again with violet eyes and when she had auburn hair)**

**Cassiopeia-Elizabeth Gillies (Darker blue eyes and when she had black hair) **

**Jadia-Jessica Sula )**

**(By the way I just published three new stories. One Harry Potter one and two Hunger Games on. I'd appreciate it if you'd check those out. Thanks!)**

**(Sorry for all the authors notes. Oops.)**


End file.
